Snowfiggs
Die Snowfiggs waren ein DJ-Duo, bestehend aus DJ Snowfigg und SnowFigger, das sich 2011 formierte und mit seinem ersten Song "Come on!" in die HMC einstieg. 2014 lösten sie sich auf. Ihr erfolgreichstes Album Snow for the Figgs erreichte Platz 1 der HMC, das Nachfolgealbum "One More Time" erreichte Platz 2. 2012 erschien das Album Greece, dessen Songs die größten Erfolge der Snowfiggs sind (u.a. "Cliff Hanger", Lonely, "One 2nd"). DJ Snowfigg startete seine Karriere mit 17 Jahren, als er mit dem Künstlernamen MaXmAx in Discos auftrat und Konzerte gab. 2007 nannte er sich DJ Snowfigg uns gründete 2011 die Snowfiggs mit SnowFigger. Er war auch in der DJRL. 2015 startete er eine erfolgreiche Solokarriere mit der White EP. Darin ist "White" enthalten, ein Song, für den sich die Snowfiggs kurz wiedervereinten. DJ Snowfigg arbeitete bereits mit weltweit anerkannten Interpreten wie Matthew Matrix, Wéle, Koncept und DJ Whoopy zusammen und konnte unter anderem durch deren Unterstützung zahlreiche internationale Hits erzielen. 2018 gründete er sein eigenes Label. SnowFigger begann mit dem Musikmachen als er 24 war, wurde aber erst mit der Gründung der Snowfiggs berühmt. Er war auch auf der Döner Hits Vol. 1 mit "Shit is Sick" vertreten. 2018 wurde er Mitglied des Projekts Schneebrot von Klaus Brot. Bereits vor dessen Gründung kam er allmählich in finanzielle Schwierigkeiten, nach der Auflösung geriet er in finanzielle Not und wurde von DJ Snowfigg unter Vertrag genommen. Beide waren dann bei dessen Label "snowball records" tätig. 2019 wurde er von der Mafia Hackia getötet. Gründung der Snowfiggs, Karriere und Erfolg Im April 2011 trafen sich die beiden zufällig in einer Musikkonferenz und tauschten Erfahrungen aus. Dabei entdeckten sie auch ihre Namensähnlichkeit und beschlossen, Snowfiggs zu gründen. Bereits für den ersten gemeinsamen Song "Come on!" konnte das Duo einige bekannte Interpreten für sich gewinnen, an der Produktion war zudem auch DJ Whoopy geringfügig beteiligt. Trotz allem kam der Erfolg ihrer ohne Labelunterstützung veröffentlichten Debütsingle eher überraschend. "Come on!" debütierte auf Platz 13 der Hackistan Music Charts, erhielt euphorische Bewertungen und wurde Vorbote für die Weltkarriere der Snowfiggs. Ihre zweite Single "Marijuana", die im Mai veröffentlicht wurde, erreichte Platz 15 und wurde in Hackistan mit Gold ausgezeichnet. Zudem war die Single ein internationaler Erfolg und erreichte hohe Platzierungen in ganz Bermuda und Uropa. Dieser Erfolg konnte im August mit "Heavy" in Bermuda wiederholt werden. Ende November erschien das erste Album des Duos, genannt Snow for the Figgs. Zeitgleich mit diesem stiegen die Singles "Säksy" und "Gluggs" in die hackistanischen Top 20 ein, wobei das Album auf Anhieb Platz 4 erreichte und in der Folgewoche die Spitze eroberte. Zudem konnte es in weiten Teilen Bermudas und Uropas in die Top 20 vordringen. In Hackistan wurde es bis heute sechs Millionen Mal verkauft. Die Singleauskoppelung "Little Italy" stieg in der Woche vor Weihnachten auf Platz 2 in Hackistan ein, nachdem das Lied bereits zuvor auf Platz 1 der Hörercharts zu finden war, und wurde mit Platz 8 in Monsterrat ihr erster internationaler Top-10-Hit. Im Jänner 2012 gelang ihnen mit ihrem zweiten Studioalbum "One More Time" erneut der direkte Einstieg auf Platz 4. In der nächsten Woche erreichte es Platz 2 hinter The Future von DJ Whoopy, was auch die Höchstposition blieb. Es konnte sowohl national als auch international an den Erfolg des Debüts anknüpfen. Auf Singleauskoppelungen wurde jedoch gänzlich verzichtet. Nachfolgend erschien im März das Album Greece, das nicht mehr diesen Erfolg erzielte und nach einer Woche auf Platz 10 wieder aus den HMC ausstieg und auch in anderen Teilen Bermudas nur mäßig erfolgreich war, während es in Uropa wieder ähnlich erfolgreich wie die Vorgänger war. In Tongäa hingegen erzielte das zuvor weitgehend unbekannte Duo mit "Greece" einen Riesenerfolg und erreichte dort in vier Ländern die Spitze der Charts. Die erste Singleauskoppelung "Cliff Hanger" wurde mit weltweiten Topplatzierungen zum erfolgreichsten Hit der Snowfiggs und erreichte in Bermuda dreifachen Goldstatus. Die nächste Auskoppelung Lonely war nur in Tongäa erfolgreich, erreichte allerdings Platz 1 der GST Weekly Music und wurde bis zum Ende ihrer Karriere der einzige Nummer-1-Hit des Duos. "One 2nd" wurde wiederum ein weltweiter Erfolg, danach wurde es jedoch in Tongäa völlig still um die Snowfiggs. Die letzten Singles aus "Greece" waren "Last Chance", die aufgrund der Mitarbeit von ** ***** besonders in Monsterrat erfolgreich war und dort Platz 9 erreichte, sowie "Swear" in Zusammenarbeit mit Mono Mike, die sich jedoch in keinen Charts platzierte. Bereits Ende April erschien ein weiteres Album mit dem Titel Five Minutes Heaven, das gleichzeitig mit der Single "Aura" (feat. Filet) in zahlreichen Ländern in die Charts einstieg. Letztere profitierte besonders in Monsterrat vom Erfolg von "Last Chance" und wurde hier ihre erfolgreichste Single. Eine Woche danach wurde auch die Single "Nig*a In The Mirror" ausgekoppelt und erreichte die HMC. Ende des folgenden Monats erschienen die Alben P4sich und The1 sowie die Zusammenfassung P4sich / The1, die in Hackistan sehr erfolgreich waren und kombiniert über eine Million Mal verkauft wurden. Im August erschien das Studioalbum King of Everything, das ihr letztes Album werden sollte. Dieses wurde in Monsterrat und Geschichtistan ein Überraschungserfolg und erreichte dort Platz 2 bzw. 1 und in beiden Ländern Goldstatus. Nach der Veröffentlichung der Single "Rescue Me", die noch Platz 17 der HMC erreichte, folgten keine Veröffentlichungen mehr und das Duo war nur noch als Liveact aktiv. Im November 2014 gaben die Snowfiggs ihre Trennung bekannt. Als Grund nannten sie mangelnde Kreativität und die geringen Verkaufszahlen in den letzten Jahren. DJ Snowfigg begann danach eine erfolgreiche Solokarriere, Grundstein dafür war die erste Single "White" aus seiner White EP, die gemeinsam mit SnowFigger produziert wurde und deshalb auch unter dem Namen "Snowfiggs" veröffentlicht wurde. Sie stieg im Juni 2015 auf Platz 2 der Konter!Charts ein, hielt sich 13 Wochen lang in den Top 20 und erreichte Platz 17 der Jahrescharts. Mit 16 Top-20-Hits und sechs Top-10-Alben waren die Snowfiggs einer der erfolgreichsten Acts der HMC-Geschichte. Ihre erfolgreichsten Hits sind "Marijuana", "Little Italy", "Cliff Hanger", Lonely, "One 2nd" und "Aura". Nummer-1-Platzierungen gelangen ihnen mit den Alben "Snow for the Figgs" (Hackistan), "Greece" (Suderreich, Geschichtistan, Gurkland, Achmeth) und "King of Everything" (Geschichtistan) sowie der Single "Lonely" (Geschichtistan). Diskografie als Snowfiggs Alben Singles Features *2011: Spakko (mit HAV) (HMC #9) *2011: Alt (All Stars Version) (mit Rhikscha) (HMC #13 ) *2012: DJ Kollabo (mit ** *****) (HMC #19) *2012: Crunkest Blow (mit The Stones) (HMC #8) Auszeichnungen